Amnesia
by Zacasa
Summary: Pues esta en español.. perdonen la mala ortografia.. la hize cuando era muy joven por favor comenten o no se que se haga aqui hehe
1. Chapter 1

**sueño "la pelea"**

**Todo empieza en la calle de una cuadra , me encuentro en la cochera de una casa**

**en donde me deja mi mama y solo la veo alejarse en su carro negro la casa estava**

**muy bonita dos autos uno dorado y otro blanco , tenian plantas colgadas del techo**

**de muchos colores diferentes y unas enredaderas en la puerta parecia que no se**

**habia abierto en mucho tiempo y tambien avia como una puerta trasera de metal**

**pero muy oxidada y me siento en el suelo a esperar a ver que pasa y pasan varios**

**minutos y me paro y voy a la puerta y la trato de abrir era de color cafe muy bonita**

**decorada parecia muy vieja y estaba muy grande y no pude abrirla asi que decidi**

**salir por mi cuenta a la calle,sali de alli y no pasaba ningun carro ni habia ninguna**

**persona en el lugar pero despues de 10 minutos de caminar veo a un muchacho**

**en una bicicleta,le estava dando muy rapido y despues veo que algo lo sigue**

**parecia un correcaminos pero mas grande y con garras y luego de un minuto los **

**pierdo de vista y sigo mi camino estava muy sucio y con grafitis en las paredes **

**y habia sangre por mucho lugar pero en ese momento crei que solo era pintura**

**despues me encuentro con dos amigos mios que parecian que no tenian ningun**

**rasguño ni nada solo estavan cansados por que me dijeron que habian corrido **

**mucho:ellos son alejandro y jorge**

**alejandro: que haces caminando ahi tan tranquilo? por que no vas al refugio**

**victor:refugio? por que?**

**jorge:vives debajo de una roca o que? no sabes de los monstruos**

**victor:monstruos? parece que vi uno que perseguia a un chavo en bicicleta**

**alejandro:creo que ese era daniel**

**jorge:ya debe estar muerto**

**victor:muerto??**

**alejandro:ven rapido vamos al refugio**

**victor: no, no quiero**

**jorge:te quieres morir o que?**

**victor:no, es que siento que alguien quiere que este aqui**

**alejandro:quien?**

**victor:no se, bueno seguire mi camino**

**jorge:cuidado detras!**

**despues aparece un monstruo que no se parecia en nada a lo que habia visto**

**antes parecia.. una persona pequeña pero un poco ancho y era morado **

**con manos con garras y patas cortas**

**alejandro:es un monstruo nivel 1**

**victor:nivel 1? esto es un juego o que**

**alejandro:no,es que al parecer los mosntruos aparecen cada vez que se hase un**

**equipo de tres personas y al parecer nos hicieron un equipo**

**victor:equipo? no se a que te refieres, solo entendi que ahi que derrotar a ese monstruo**

**jorge:no lo toques, ese primer monstruo es ciego y sordo, podremos esquivarlo**

**victor:eso le quita lo divertido**

**despues de eso el monstruo se acerca a nosotros de un salto y ruge**

**jorge:creo que ya nos olio**

**el monstruo se acerca a alejandro y lo rasguña**

**jorge:estas bien?**

**alejandro:si,tranquilo**

**despues yo veo que el monstruo tiene una espada en la espalda y me acerco**

**lentamente detras del monstruo y se la quito,en eso el monstruo se voltea**

**y me ataca rasguñandome en el estomago**

**victor:hehe es todo lo que tienes**

**en eso yo agarro la espada lo mas fuerte que puedo y atravieso al monstruo**

**como si nada**

**victor:hehe creo que era muy debil**

**alejandro:oh no lo mataste**

**victor:eso esta mal o que**

**jorge:si!! por que ahora van a venir mas!**

**victor:mas? que divertido**

**alejandro:estas loco ya viste lo que ese monstruo puede hacer**

**victor:lo que puede hacer? yo solo vi que lo mate de un espadazo**

**en eso me voy caminando de alli con la espada en la mano,creo que me dirijia**

**a la escuela ya que reconocia las calles de alli no se por que deje a mis amigos**

**alli solos,crei que devi averme regresado pero no lo hize ellos me siguieron**

**pero de mas lejos se veian muy nerviosos creo que tenian mucho miedo**

**creo que yo no tenia miedo por que no sabia lo que era todo lo que pasaba**

**asi que me detuve y ellos me alcanzaron**

**victor:y bien me van a decir que esta pasando aqui?**

**alejandro:pues no sabemos que paso,derepente empezaron a salir de**

**la nada estos monstruos cuando tres personas estan juntas**

**victor:es decir que si me alejo lo suficiente dejaran de aparecer?**

**alejandro:no,una vez hecho el equipo se queda haci**

**victor:oh,ya veo que interesante**

**jorge:lo mas interesante es que si te mueres el equipo se queda de dos personas**

**y ya no se puede unir otro despues de eso**

**victor:se pueden agregar personas a un equipo?**

**alejandro:daniel habia dicho que no,que lo unico que se podia hacer era intercambiar**

**nunca supimos como**

**victor:intercambiar? que bien, esto suena divertido**

**jorge:por que no tienes miedo a morir?**

**victor:creo.. que esto me suena muy interesante no me importa si me muero**

**alejandro:que?? por que dices eso**

**victor:jaja no se eso pienso**

**jorge:miren alli adelante ahi esta el segundo monstruo**

**el siguiente enemigo se parecia a una estatua estava hecho de piedra pero**

**no era una estatua humana parecia que era un pajaro pero seguia teniendo**

**patas y manos solo que en las manos tenia como que plumas por eso parecia**

**que era un pajaro pero,algo si me dio miedo por que esas plumas parecian estar**

**hechas de metal muy filoso,y muy peligroso**

**alejandro:ahi que huir!**

**jorge:no, ya no ahi tiempo para eso ,el ya nos vio**

**victor:bueno que esperamos **

**en eso el monstruo agarra vuelo y cai en picada hacia nosotros y hacia un ruido muy**

**extraño,pero no me podia mover**

**victor:pero que pasa!!**

**jorge:estamos muertos..lo que nos pasa es que ese ruido nos paraliza**

**alejandro:y que hacemos!!**

**jorge:uno de nosotros va a morir en este ataque**

**victor y alejandro se pusieron muy serios ,pero en verdad estavan muy preocupados**

**en eso el ave parecia que apuntava hacia mi**

**jorge:el elejido a morir eres tu victor**

**victor: ... que hago..**

**jorge:esperar tu muerte**

**yo me tratava de mover muy desesperadamente,no queria morir en ese momento aun**

**me faltava mucho que hacer,en eso pude mover mis manos y puse la espada encima**

**de mi cabeza con las dos manos una detras del filo y la otra en el mango,el pajaro ya**

**no podia cambiar de rumbo estava hiendo directamente hacia la espada**

**victor:haha,te equivocaste jorge no estoy muerto**

**jorge estava con una cara atonita por que no podia creer lo que estava pasando,**

**en eso el pajaro cae a la espada cotandolo en su cara**

**victor:jajaja**

**en eso el pajaro se aleja unos 3 metros de nosotros y despues la espada se rompe en dos**

**victor:pero que..**

**alejandro:la espada se rompio!**

**jorge:lo ven ya estamos muertos**

**despues el monstruo se empieza como que a reir**

**victor:de que te ries!!maldito pajaro**

**jorge:no lo hagas enojar**

**el pajaro retoma vuelo parece que quiere hacer el mismo ataque**

**alejandro:oh no,otra vez**

**victor:ahhh! ya no tenemos con que protegernos**

**jorge:lo ves estamos muertos..**

**alejandro:no digas eso,aun no lo estamos encontraremos la forma de salvarnos**

**jorge:ah si? y cual es tu idea? no tenemos armas**

**alejandro:es que... no se**

**victor:quien dise que no tenemos armas? aun me queda la mitad de mi espada**

**jorge se muestra sorprendido por lo que dije**

**jorge:con eso ya no te vas a poder salvar**

**victor:lo se no me voy a salvar con esto**

**jorge:entonces..**

**victor:lo voy a matar con esto jajaja**

**el monstruo ya estava en picada pero no hacia el mismo ruido creo que la espada**

**le quito el poder de inmovilizar a las personas despues alejandro se pone lo mas**

**cerca que podia a la pared tratando de ocultarse y jorge se queda ahi parado**

**esperando a que lo maten,el pajaro se seguira riendo y yo me hartava de todo **

**lo que estava pasando y en eso.. una luz sale de alrededor de mi y de jorge**

**victor:que es esto?**

**jorge:alcanzamos el nivel 1**

**victor:nivel 1? al parecer esto es un juego despues de todo**

**jorge:ya te dije que esto no es un juego. esta es la vida real solo que**

**ahora la vida normal se volvio un juego,pero si te mueres aqui ya no ahi**

**ninguna segunda vida**

**victor:entiendo..**

**alejandro:que les pasa chicos? que es eso alrededor de ustedes**

**jorge:nosotros ya avanzamos de nivel.**

**alejandro:que? pero por que yo no?**

**victor:creo que por que te escondiste enves de encarar tu muerte**

**alejandro se pone triste ya que el aun no avanza de nivel en eso la**

**luz de victor y jorge cambia de color la de victor se pone roja**

**y la de jorge se pone morada y el monstruo se queda en el aire volando**

**viendo lo que sucede**

**victor:que pasa por que cambiaron de color**

**jorge:eso si no me an dicho**

**en eso las luces envuelven a victor y a jorge y desaparecen,pero ahora victor**

**tiene una armadura en el cuerpo con una figura de un dragon y era de color**

**negra y roja toda la armadura con dos espadas en los costados y una detras**

**mas grande,mientras,a jorge se le pone otro tipo de ropa solamente no parece**

**que lo proteja de nada ese,pero tiene un arco y una flecha en su espalda y**

**en unas bolsas alado suyo tiene un diferente tipo de arma como mini navajas**

**victor:wow genial**

**jorge:al parecer yo soy arquero y tu eres guerrero**

**victor:guerrero? que bien**

**alejandro:que envidia, yo que sere?**

**victor:por el momento solo eres un cobarde...**

**jorge:si,no deviste haberte escondido**

**en eso el pajaro baja otra vez de picada pero ahora mas rapido hacia alejandro**

**alejandro:ahh**

**victor:cuidado!**

**en eso victor saca sus espadas y se pone enfrente de alejandro y despues salta **

**para encajarselas pero no puede ya que es de roca pero no se rompen las espadas**

**en eso el monstruo lo ataca con sus alas de metal rallando la armadura**

**victor:hey es nueva**

**jorge:tranquilo,solo concentrate en derrotar al monstruo**

**victor:si si**

**caigo al suelo despues pero ahora me impulso mas y llego con el monstruo**

**y en eso el monstruo lo ataca de nuevo con sus alas pero ahora victor se cubrio**

**con sus espadas y luego ve que el monstruo tiene una parte de carne en su espalda**

**pero al distraerse el monstruo lo ataca con sus pies con garras y lo avienta al suelo**

**violentamente**

**victor:ahh! jorge disparale en la espalda..**

**jorge:estas bien?que? a la espalda?**

**victor:si..tiene una herida alli**

**en eso victor se levanta apoyandose con su espada y saltando de nuevo para**

**tratar de voltear al monstruo mientras jorge se prepara para dispararle una flecha**

**victor:listo?**

**en eso victor agarra las manos del monstruo y lo voltea hacia el lado del suelo**

**y jorge lanza una flecha pero falla**

**victor:ahh! rapido esto es dificil**

**jorge:no puedo!**

**victor:ahhh!!**

**en eso victor suelta al monstruo y saca una de sus espadad y luego el monstruo**

**queria atacar a jorge ya que le disparo pero en el momento que el monstruo se voltea**

**victor le encaja su espada en la herida y los dos caen y victor atravieza toda la espada**

**en eso el monstruo se empieza a desmoronar y se desaparece.**

**victor:uff..que suerte que lo pudimos vencer**

**jorge:lo siento**

**victor saca una sonrisa**

**victor:no pasa nada**

**alejandro:perdon por no ayudarlos**

**jorge:esta bien,pero trata de evolucionar de nivel**

**victor:y como me dare cuenta cuando evolucione al nivel 2?**

**jorge:no lo se**

**victor:ah perdon hehe**

**alejandro:bueno le seguimos caminando?**

**jorge:espera mira dejo algo tirado el monstruo**

**victor:un item jajaja**

**alejandro:hehe quien sabe,mejor dejemoslo ahi**

**jorge:si ahi que dejarlo no a de ser importante**

**victor se acerca a el y lo agarra y en eso sus espadas brillan con la misma luz roja**

**y desaparace el brillo y se le ponen unos grabados muy interesantes..al parecer**

**el material con que estava hecho el metal se habia convertido en otro mas filoso**

**victor:que paso?**

**jorge:te dije que lo dejaras alli**

**alejandro:mira tus espadas cambiaron de forma**

**victor:wow tienes razon,estan mejores jaja**

**jorge:si, al parecer tenias razon es un item jaja**

**victor:esto si que es un juego**

**alejandro:bueno tu tenias el derecho de agarrarlo tu derrotaste al enemigo**

**victor:hehe es sierto..**

**jorge:bueno le seguimos?enfrente esta la escuela**

**victor:jeje si ya voy**


	2. Chapter 2

**capitulo 2**

**ahora los tres siguen caminando hasta llegar a la escuela,al parecer a la escuela**

**no le habia pasado nada estava un poco sucia pero sin ser destruida**

**victor:oye por que este lugar esta como nuevo?**

**jorge:este es un tipo de refugio,los monstruos no pueden entrar aqui **

**alejandro:nadie sabe por que, antes estavamos aqui con daniel pero**

**el ya tenia equipo al parecer un monstruo los mato y el estava solo**

**y hoy decidio salir de aqui en su bici y ahi el monstruo que viste lo persigio**

**victor: ah pobre,destinado a luchar contra monstruos solo**

**alejandro:si, a los que estan solos asi se les dise:muerto viviente,por que**

**el morira no importa que haga**

**jorge:si..**

**alejandro:mira ahi estan otras personas**

**ahi vimos a fernanda,lizhet y juan y nos acercamos a ellos al parecer estavan cerca**

**de una fogata ya que hacia frio en la escuela**

**alejandro:hola...**

**fernanda:ya regresaron?**

**jorge:no aun no jajaja**

**lizhet:y esa armadura? no me digan que ya son un equipo**

**jorge:si,si lo somos fue un accidente**

**juan:y quien es el otro**

**victor:pues yo..**

**fernanda:victor? sigues vivo?**

**victor:mmm.. si creo que si**

**fernanda:ah si perdon es que nadie supo de ti donde andavas cuando todo paso**

**victor:no lo se..**

**lizhet:como que no sabes**

**victor:creo que tengo amnesia jaja lo unico que recuerdo es que ahora me dejaron por aqui**

**fernanda:que raro,pero bueno que bonita armadura casi nunca e visto a un guerrero**

**victor:casi nunca?**

**fernanda:si,muchos se convirtieron en magos o arqueros como jorge**

**victor:que interesante,y ustedes son un equipo?**

**juan:si,si lo somos derrotamos al primer monstruo y con el segundo casi muere lizhet**

**victor:que mal..yo lo mate..es que atras tiene una herida**

**juan:si si la vimos pero ninguno hemos evolucionado de nivel asi que nuestra espada se rompio**

**fernanda:como le hicieron para evolucionar de nivel?**

**jorge:pues victor los atacava frente a frente sin miedo por eso se volvio guerrero**

**lizhet:por que no tenias miedo? te querias morir o que?**

**victor:gracias a la amnesia no recuerdo de por que empezo todo esto y por eso no les tengo**

**miedo bueno eso creo jaja pero no queria morir**

**jorge:bueno, yo no se no mate a ninguno de los dos monstruos solo me resigne a que me**

**mataran los monstruos victor los mato a los dos**

**fernanda:por eso evolucionaste de nivel?**

**jorge:no se,me subieron de nivel es lo unico que se**

**juan:y por que a ti no alejandro?**

**alejandro:no quiero hablar de eso...**

**en eso victor se separa de ellos y agarra el telefono celular**

**victor:oigan los celulares aun sirven?**

**fernanda:pues no estamos seguros**

**victor:si o no?**

**fernanda:es que cuando le hablamos a alguien ellos vienen y ademas se **

**desactiva el campo protector de la escuela no sabemos por que**

**victor:me dejan hablarle a alguien?**

**todos:noo!!**

**victor:andale quiero hablarle a alguien**

**fernanda:todos queremos hablarle a alguien**

**victor:entonces por que no lo hacen?**

**lizhet:nuestros monstruos podran entrar**

**victor:algun dia los tendran que enfentrar no? algun dia se les acabara la comida**

**juan:no queremos acortar nuestra muerte**

**jorge:victor tiene razon ademas si no los enfrentan nunca subiran de nivel**

**fernanda:no quiero pelear ustedes solo disen eso por que ya subieron de nivel**

**alejandro:si,pero tambien somos valientes**

**victor:mmm.. creo que yo no jaja solo quiero hablar por celular jaja**

**fernanda:si eres valiente,por eso eres guerrero**

**victor:cierto..bueno me dejan hablar..que tal si todos usamos el cel al mismo tiempo**

**fernanda:ustedes que disen?**

**lizhet y juan:esta bien**

**ahi todos empezaron a llamar a personas,victor en cuanto tomo su cel.. empezo a sonar**

**y victor se queda extrañado pero los demas no lo notaron ya que estaban ocupados**

**victor:hola?**

**...:hola? estas vivo victor?**

**victor:quien habla?**

**...:asi que es ciertoya me olvidaste...no crei que serian capasez..**

**victor:quien habla?!**

**...:tranquilo... solo trata de recordar.. recuerda lo ultimo que me dijiste!**

**victor:mmmm..**

**Ahi victor se pone en un estado diferente.. y empieza a recordar algo..**

**despues de eso.. empieza a recordar..**

**que estaba hablando con una niña de su edad.. pero no recuerda su ropa ni su cara**

**(Esto se lleva a cabo en la memoria de victor)**

**victor:Tranquila adriana.. tengo que salir**

**adriana:No victor!! te mataran!!**

**en eso adriana agarra a victor...**

**victor:no hagas eso sabes que es mi mision..**

**adriana:no victor no!!**

**victor:tranquila..todo estara bien**

**De repente se abre la puerta...y entra un hombre diciendo..**

**hombre..:Victor? esta listo señor?**

**victor:si ya lo estoy..**

**En eso se oyen unos disparos y el hombre de la puerta cae dormido..**

**Victor:tranquilizadores!!**

**En eso victor siente un tiro. y luego avienta a adriana para que no le den los tiros.**

**Hombre(2):Bien ya esta .. ahora lleven a victor a la zona #34**

**Hombre(3 y 4):bien señor..**

**Fin de el recuerdo**

**Victor es despertado por un grito en el celular..**

**...:VICTOR!!**

**victor:ahh? que..que pasa..adriana**

**adriana:sabes mi nombre?? lo recordaste??**

**victor:que si recorde que?**

**El celular de victor se destruye por una espina y se sorprende**

**y ve que ahi vienen dos monstruos y les avisa a los demas que**

**ahi vienen los monstruos ,ahi los demas cuelgan sus telefonos pero ya es tarde**

**los dos monstruos entraron a la escuela lo extraño es que ninguno de**

**los dos se parecia al pajaro que habia matado uno era como que **

**un arbol de 5 metros de altura con pies de raices sin ramas solo con**

**dos grandes que parecian que eran sus manos con garras**

**y una cara muy entre todo su cuerpo como que en el tronco**

**y el otro era tambien una estatua pero era de un hombre con una**

**espada sin filo y una armadura que se veia muy gastada**

**fernanda:ahi esta el nuestro es el de roca**

**victor:¿ese? pero si ese parece muy debil a comparacion al nuestro jaja**

**fernanda:jaja si no presumas**

**victor:si es verdad el nuestro podia volar y paralizarnos y tenia alas de metal**

**fernanda:¿alas de metal? que extraño**

**victor:por que?**

**fernanda:no se, parece que es un nivel mas alto al 2**

**victor:yo que se..**

**los monstruos se acercan un poco en eso el que parecia arbol lanza como que**

**espinas pero gigantes del tamaño de una persona y choco contra una pared**

**de un salon y quedo dañada la pared solo que la espina desaparecio**

**victor:wow,este si es un enemigo**

**en eso la estatua se empieza a mover hacia a fer y los de su equipo y victor**

**saca su espada de atras que esta mas grande a las demas solo que esa**

**la tiene que agarrar con las dos manos y se pone enfrente de la estatua**

**victor:hehe a donde crees que vas**

**en eso la estatua rodea a victor y sige avanzado**

**victor:que paso aqui ...**

**jorge:el solo quiere derrotar a ellos no podemos ayudarlos por que si**

**ayudamos nunca evolucionaran de nivel **

**victor:pero...si no podrian morir**

**jorge:nosotros no perdimos y no nos ayudo nadie**

**victor:tienes razon**

**jorge:ademas tenemos a nuestro propio enemigo,¡cuidado!**

**en eso jorge avienta a victor al suelo salvandolo de una espina del arbol**

**victor:hehe gracias jorge**

**jorge:para eso estan los compañeros jaja**

**victor:hehe si bueno hora de matar monstruos**

**alejandro:y yo que hago?**

**victor:...no se trata que no te maten jaja no es cierto.. toma una de mis espadas**

**victor le da a alejandro una de las espadas que tenia a sus costados**

**alejandro:pero asi solo te quedaria una espada y la mas pesada**

**victor:lo se , pero asi esta bien**

**alejandro:no,tu toma esto yo ayudare en lo que pueda**

**victor:bueno..**

**alejandro le regresa la espada a victor y jorge ya se fue corriendo hacia el enemigo**

**ya listo para dispararle una flecha **

**victor:huy bueno ya tengo que ir**

**ahi victor agarra sus dos espadas y tambien se va corriendo hacia el enemigo**

**jorge ya lo habia rodeado dos veces y no veia ninguna herida**

**jorge:no ahi ninguna herida victor**

**victor:que raro creo que tendremos que matarlo a mi estilo!!**

**en eso victor se prepara para atacar al arbol con una de sus espadas pero**

**el arbol saca otra mano y le sujeta el brazo y victor se queda todo atonito**

**al no saber por que paso eso en eso jorge le dispara al arbol pero casi no**

**le hace daño alguno en eso victor empieza a gritar por que el arbol le aprieta**

**demasiado fuerte el brazo y jorge prepara otra flecha y le apunta al brazo extra**

**que sujeta a victor pero en eso el arbol se mueve y victor queda enfrente de esa**

**flecha asi que jorge no la dispara y sige corriendo para ver que puede hacer**

**ahi victor con la otra mano le corta el brazo que lo sujetava y queda libre**

**y se aleja un poco del monstruo y ahi jorge le dispara de nuevo al arbol ahora**

**causandole mas daño, ahi el arbol dispara una de sus espinas y le da a jorge **

**pero solo en la pierna por que pudo esquivarla saltando pero jorge se queda**

**tirado ya que le duele mucho**

**jorge:victor..ven ayudame si no me puede matar**

**en eso alejandro llega y se lleva a jorge de ahi**

**jorge:alejandro? por que estas aqui te pueden lastimar**

**alejandra:no importa...tengo que servir de algo**

**victor:todo bien?**

**jorge:si todo bien yo le disparo desde aqui**

**ahi el arbol ataca a victor pero falla y victor le logra cortar un poco con su espada**

**y tambien jorge le dispara en el mismo lugar que victor causandole mas dolor y**

**el arbol se enoja y dispara otra espina a jorge y alejandro lo salva de nuevo**

**victor:haha vamos bien,esto es divertido**

**jorge:si..lo dises por que a ti no te a dado**

**victor:pues muevete mas rapido jaja**

**jorge:gracias alejandro**

**alejandro:no pasa nada,almenos sirvo de algo**

**despues algo detras a de jorge empieza a brillar de un color rojizo**

**.. al parecer unas flechas brillaban y jorge se sorprendio **

**y agarro una la preparo.. y la lanzo hacia el enemigo que**

**fue un golpe directo. y empezo a salir fuego de la flecha quemando al arbol**

**Victor:Jorge? fuiste tu?**

**jorge:Al parecer si.. creo que tengo algunas flechas nuevas**

**victor:wow continua asi! creo que le haces mucho daño**

**El enemigo.. se continua quemando mientras que ambos lo atacan**

**pero despue sde un rato todas las hojas del arbol se caen**

**y el arbol cierra los ojos**

**Victor:al parecer se desmayo o acaso lo vencimos?**

**jorge:no lo se.. pero mira esta pasando algo**

**En efecto las hojas se movian de poco en poco y el monstruo despierta**

**y abre los ojos muy rapidamente y tiene un colorido mas verd een todo su cuerpo**

**en eso todas las hojas salen volando hacia ellos haciendoles mucho daño**

**Victor:que?! por dios ese ataque casi nos mata**

**Alejandro:SI! me dejo todo cortado..**

**Jorge:tenemos que ser mas rapidos.. o podriamos morir desangrados**

**Luego las hojas de nuevo regresan al arbol y ahi lanza dos espinas gigantes de nuevo**

**hacia los tres y en eso victor saca sus espadas..y se pone enfrente de jorge y alejandro**

**Victor:tranquilos.. los protejere!**

**Ahi victor se avienta hacia una de las espinas y la atravieza ya qe pone las**

**dos espadas enfrente de el solo que victor recibe mucho daño.. y se desmaya**

**Jorge:Victor!! vamos alejandro! rapido!**

**Alejandro:si!**

**Ya que alejandro estaba cargando a jorge le fue dificil esquivar la espina pero**

**lo logro y llegan con victor pero no pueden hacer gran cosa ya que las hojas de**

**el arbol ya se habian caido de nuevo y ambos pensaron que haria el mismo ataque**

**y Jorge prepara una de sus flechas enseguida**

**Alejandro:Con eso no podras vencerlo..**

**Jorge:ya lo se! pero tengo que tratar!**

**En eso el monstruo de nuevo abre sus hojos y el tono verde de nuevo esta en el**

**jorge lanza la flecha pero no hace gran cosa**

**Mientras tanto con juan y los demas...**

**Juan,Fernanda y lizhet siguen corriendo pero la estatua es mas rapida y los**

**logra alcanzar**

**Fer:Creo que nos acorralo.. tendremos que pelear!**

**lizhet:Pelear?! que estas loca..**

**Fer:talves si! pero lo necesitamos hacer!**

**En eso la estatua ataca a juan ya que estaba distraido y lo atravieza por el pecho!**

**Lizhet:NOOO!!que ah pasado...**

**Lizhet empieza a llorar..**

**Fer:no llores liz.. aun tenemos que matar a esta cosa..**

**Lizhet:no tiene caso.. nos vencera no importa que hagamos..**

**Fer:no pienses asi tonta!!**

**En eso una luz rosa empieza a cubrir el cuerpo de fernanda**

**Lizhet:alfin? avanzaste de nivel?**

**Fer:creo que si...**

**En eso la luz desaparece.. y aparece un traje muy extraño parecia echo de plastico**

**era de color rosa.. con un casco transparente..**

**Fer:no me veo muy poderosa..**

**Ahi liz se pone muy feliz ya que cree que podrian vencer al monstruo...**

**pero por estar distraida.. el monstruo logra atravezar a lizhet por la cabeza**

**y muere enseguida..**

**Fer:NOOO! idiota!!**

**Fernanda empieza a llorar..y en eso un gran circulo se pone cubriendo**

**al monstruo y a el..y el monstruo se destruye...**

**De nuevo con victor...**

**Las hojas vienen a toda velocidad hacia ellos.. y Jorge empiez a recordar**

**que en su traje en la cintura tiene una bolsita..asi que decide agarrarla rapido**

**y ve que estaba llena de polvo..**

**Jorge:esto no me sirve de nada.. vamos a morir!**

**Alejandro:no pienses haci! solo avientalo!**

**En eso jorge avienta el polvo y se trnasforman en mini cuchillas y atraviezan**

**a las hojas y caen al suelo junto a las navajas!**

**Jorge:estamos salvados!!**

**Alejandro:si!! bueno ahora a despertar a victor**

**Alejandro le da una bofetada en la cara a victor..**

**Victor:auch!! heey por que golpeas estamos del mismo lado!**

**Jorge:Que bueno que despiertas..**

**Victor:ahh gracias..**

**El monstruo empiez a adar un grito enorme! y se ponia de un color rojo!**

**Victor:se enojo!!jorge lanzale flechas!!**

**Jorge le empieza a lanzar flechas como loco.. mientras victor se recuperaba**

**ahi el arbol.. da un gran salto hacia atras.. y grita de nuevo pero ahora lanza**

**muchas espinas!**

**Victor:queee!! es muy poderoso!!**

**Jorge:Ahora no te lanzes.. ahi que pensar en algo..**

**En eso las espinas se acercan mucho y de la nada.. sale fernanda!**

**y hace de nuevo un circulo pero ahora solo entre ella..**

**Fer:Ah!! los matare a todos!!**

**Victor:...fer? estas bien?**

**Fer:noo!! **

**Ahi las espinas llegan pero desaparecen al tocar el escudo**

**pero el escudo desparece despues de unas espinas..y atacan todas directamente**

**a fernanda y se tira al suelo..despues victor corre hacia ella**

**Victor:Fer? fer? estas bien!!**

**Fer:algo... almenos los salve...cof cof..**

**Victor:si si lo hiciste.. no mueras por favor!**

**Fer: me llego la hora..**

**Ahi fernanda muere..**

**Alejandro:AHH!!maldita sea!!**

**En eso un brillo recorre el cuerpo de alejandro de un color naranja y desaparece**

**y parece una armadura.. y detras de su armadura..aparecen unos guantes con picos..**

**ahi alejandro se pone los guantes.. y se le pegan a la piel.. y sus manos se convierten**

**en unos guantes de roca.. y empieza a golpear al monstruo hasta que se le ponen**

**muchas heridas.. y ahi a los guantes le salen en los nudillos unos picos.. y le hacian**

**mas daño.. y leugo victor aparece y lo atravieza y lo parte en dos..**

**Alejandro:ahh.. ah..**

**victor:tranquilo.. ya paso..**

**En eso victor recibe una llamada a su celular.. aunque estuviera todo destruido..**

**y pica al boton de contestar..**

**Voz:Ve al gimnacio...**

**La llamada se termina...**

**victor:saben donde queda el gimnacio?**

**jorge: si si sabemos ahi que ir?**

**victor:si..**

**alejandro:ahi que descanzar un rato ok?.. mañana iremos al gimnacio**


End file.
